


Stay in School!

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Budding Romance, M/M, Tickling, cute tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: Takeru gets bored in class, so he visits Taichi in hopes he will bring some spark into his life.  He gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Stay in School Pt1

Man it was

hot out today, the A/C was blowing almost on full blast as Taichi Yagami lay on the couch, the only noise being the wind chimes. His sister was off on a school trip as well as their mom. His dad of course was out at his job in the office.It seemed like today would be a rather dull one, no soccer season, pretty much all of his friends were busy. He could just lay here and take a nap and all would be right with the world.

That was until a shrill ringing noise throughout the house, waking his cat and sending him bolting upright.What the hell? Who would be coming here in the middle of the day? His folks would have told him if there was a delivery scheduled. Curiosity winning the fight, he got on his feet, socks sliding slightly over the wooden floor. The brunet peered through the small window to see a familiar tuft of blond hiding beneath a hat.

The door swung open slowly to Takeru’s surprise, he hadn’t thought someone would actually be home, but his hopes proved to be worthwhile. “Taichi, heh…hi.“ He said somewhat more sheepishly than he might normally do. This would clearly tip Tai off of course, but it was hard to hide how upset he was at the moment. "Can…can I come in?" He asks, the brunet nodding and moving to the side.Tai shut the door, watching Takeru remove his sneakers and walk inside. "Thanks Tai, um sorry to barge in like this." "No problem kiddo…so you gonna tell me what’s up?" He grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge, tossing one to the blond and gesturing to the couch. "Sit down and spill T.K, what’s got you skipping afternoon class to show up here?" He wasn’t exactly a hop and a skip away, Takeru must have planned to come here during the day.

There was silence for a few moments before TK took a breath. "Okay it’s Matt, the guy is losing his mind Tai! He’s gone through three girlfriends this month alone! He never listens to anyone about his taste in girls, he’s stopped eating healthy too! Even after mom and I went through the trouble of getting a meal plan together for him! And when I try to talk to him he just brushes me off! I swear it’s like we aren’t even brothers anymore!" His rant ending for now, the blond huffed a sigh before taking a swig of water.The brunet took a few gulps of water, setting it aside and looking at the blond. "Okay…so Matt’s a jerk. He’s gone through crazy times before though right? He’ll snap back." Takeru groaned, leaning back into the sofa cushions with a gruff look on his face. "Maybe…I don’t know…maybe i’m just being dumb."

Tai snickered, the other boy may be older than when they’d first met, but he was still so emotional. "Hehe see? Maybe that’s it. Now…about your punishment for skipping class."The boy in the hat raised his eyebrow, looking at Tai curiously. "Huh? Punishment? Haha who are you Tai, my mom?" He capped his water bottle and smiled at the other, "Uh oooh, am I grounded?"The soccer star shook his head, a rather fond memory from long ago coming to the forefront of his mind. "Naah I can’t do that, but I do think I remember something that should keep you from doing such hoooorrible things young Takeru-kun~." The brunet wiggled his fingers in the air. As long as he could recall, he’d always known the younger of the blond brothers to be insanely ticklish, moreso than he was for sure.

"N-no, oh god no Tahai Noo come on!" The youngster began backing away along the couch, scrambling to escape as soon as possible, but Taichi wasn’t having any of that.Taichi made the first move, leaping over the cushions at the smaller male, but Takeru was no slouch himself. Years of basketball had given the blond good relexes as well, he dropped from the couch and turned this from a capture, into a chase. Tai moved left, he went right, things were getting rather silly as he could barely keep from laughing just from Tai’s approach. Tai chuckled, eyeing the other carefully before skillfully removing his socks without using his hands. Takeru didn’t realize the point of this until it was too late.

Using some fancy footwork, Tai rapidly approached the other from an unforseen angle, leaving Takeru little time to react. This was just enough time however to have his socked feet slip on the wood, helping him drop to the floor with the older boy pinning him down. Instantly it was like TK was ten years old again, the older boy’s fingers might as well be glued to his sides, wiggling and squeezing up and down his flanks. The blond thrashed, squeaking and flailing about trying to escape. "NAHAha NOHOTAHAHAHAIHAHAHA!" He’d always been horrible at holding in his laughter, especially when the tickler was as experienced as Tai was.

"Oh Ohhh looks like someone’s still VERY ticklish aren’t we? Oh what about heere? I think it definitely tickles Heeere~!" Those damn hands were strong, getting between his ribs, at his hips and his stomach…god the stomach was bad. "HIHIAHAA TAAHAHAHAIHAHA PAHA PAHHALEEHEHAHASE!” Tai chuckled, watching the boy writhe about and plead for mercy. After digging into his bellybutton a little, the soccer player let up a bit sitting on his younger friend’s butt to keep him down. “Hehehe good to know your still so ticklish. You’re worse than I am!" Taking advantage of Takeru recovering slowly, he leaned down and snatched up his legs by the ankles. And like lightning, the blond seemed to regain all his energy from before. "Aha nooohoh Tai please not that!”

The brunet shook his large hair back and forth. “Hmm, nope. You still need to be punished for truancy young man! Besides, be good and I might let you get revenge." He winked before dragging a finger up the socked sole. The blond tried to crawl away, but the finger on his sole made him jump, tugging on his legs. But alas, the older boy’s grip was incredibly strong. Tai had Tk’s soles pointed to the ceiling as he dragged his fingers quicker and quicker, heel to toes as they squirmed and twitched like a fish out of water.

"Hehehe ooh these feet were always so big for your age, look how ticklish they still are!" Ever since he’d tickled the boy one time when he was buried in the sand on a beach trip, these had always been his favorite target to tickle on the younger digidestined.Said digidestined was now laughing enough that he felt tears form in his eyes. He felt his socks being pulled up until they were only covering his toes. This strategy he was used to, Tai often liked to make him reveal his own toes.

Sadly this always worked one way or another as scribbling fingernails over his bare arches drove the boy insane. "KAYAAAAHAHAHA AHAHAH STAHAP NOHOHOHOHO!" His laughter began to go silent, chuckles coupled with gasps and groans while his feet thrashed about. Eventually it happened, and his cotton socks fell to the floor causing his toes to clench up tightly.Tai grinned devilishly. "Ooooh okay! So it looks like you want me to play with your toes too?”

Tk knew this wasn’t going to end well, “Noohoho Tai please stahaphaha!" Tai usually would show him mercy eventually, but he wanted a bit more fun today apparently. His fingers gripped and pulled back the ticklish tootsies, spare fingers digging underneath and drilling between them. Tk practically bounced to the ceiling, or he could have if Tai hadn’t been on him. His high pitched laughter might have made some think that it was Taichi’s sister Kari and not Takeru that was the victim here.

Thankfully he only did this for about a minute before letting him go. He chuckled at the boy, crawling away so he could rub his poor feet. "Oh gohod…ahh Tai! Man I cahan still feeel it!” He shivered before taking a deep breath and looking at the older boy. “I want my revenge." Tai went a little pale, his toes curling against the floor. "Heh um…okay then.”


	2. Stay in School Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru wants payback, but how will it go down?

The day had been calm earlier, when Taichi Kamiya was just content with napping the day away. But no, the young digidestined of hope was hell bent on making sure he never got another nap again. This of course had started by the blond coming over simply to complain about his brother. Tai had taken it upon himself to give healthy advice, and healthy punishment due to Takeru Takeshi skipping out on classes.

Now of course, his own courage was tested. "Revenge hm? Heh...um okay then." Taichi walked over and sat on the couch, Takeru following soon after. "Wait like...really? Just like that?" Taichi shrugged, waiting for Takeru to sit down before swinging his legs up into his lap. "I actually like the feeling believe it or not haha...plus it's not like I had anything better to do." He could have started laughing with no contact at all, just seeing the confused expression on the blond's face. "Unless you don't want to..." He giggled as Takeru quickly snatched up his ankles. "N-no! I do!" 

Taichi wasn't dumb, over the years his own attacks were reciprocated by Takeru of course. But over time the smaller boy had always done small things here and there as if to invite them. Not only that, but sometimes when he was watchin him for his mom, Takeru had insisted on starting the tickle fights himself, always aiming for Tai's feet. And now, seeing how he was looking at them, setting them up into his lap for the inevitable tickles, Tk was clearly dealing with the discovery of a fetish for feet...or at least for Tai's.

Takeru began softly, wiggling his fingertips as they barely graced Tai's feet. "Pfft...hehe gonna hahave to do better...my size eleven's should be easy pickings!" Tai didn't have to explain it like that, but seeing the slight sparkling in Tk's eyes when he reminded him of the size, and seeing his nostrils flare, man he didn't know who was gonna enjoy this more. "Th-theherehehahaha thahat's the..heehaha tichhehehahahah!" Takeru had indeed learned not to take it easy, his fingers scratching at the left arch and causing Tai to lose his train of thought before his sentence was even complete.

The brunet felt his legs attempting to tug backwards, the feeling overwhelming. "HAhahah haha AHAHA!" Takeru was really goin to town, scratching at his heels, dragging slowly up his soles and digging underneath the toes...god those toes always were a killer. His also just happened to spread out when tickled, instead of curling down like Tk's. "HAHAHA AHAH no nohohoahah okay enohohhahah enough!" Tai began trying to pull his feet back, the blond simply holding on tighter. "Wait wahait...I wanna try something okay?" Tai took a second to breathe, glaring playfully at the other. 

"I swear to god, it better not be ticklish or you are gonna wish you brought spare underwear lil dude." Takeru gulped. "Okay well um...you...you gotta promise not to get mad okay? Or like...tell my brother, he might flip." The blond said, beginning to gently massage Tai's left foot. "But um...h-have ou ever heard of foot worship?" Tai blinked, was he really about to...."Um yeah? Why, you want to?" He smirked, wiggling his toes a bit...he was so cruel, but he loved how cure Tk was when he blushed like that.

"Yeah um...if that's...if it's okay." Tai met with Takeru's eyes, worried with a smidge of hope...damn he could never resist. He couldn't say he was interested in this stuff, but for Tk he could make an acception. He nodded, much to the delight of his young friend. The next thing he knew, he felt a slightly ticklish sensation as the blond brushed his nose against his sole. The next feeling was new, soft lips traced his arch, kissed being placed there. "Mmph...you do this often?" He asked, biting his lip...it actually felt kinda...good. "Only two other times...with...someone else." He had promised not to tell anyone, Daisuke would kill him. 

"Well keep it up then...heh, it's not bad." Tai did his best to relax, ticklish twitching coming and going when Takeru wiggled his tongue along his right sole, or sucked on the toes of his left foot. Before long, Tai figured he could fall asleep to this, until a nail flicking up his sole brought him chuckling back to reality. "Hehehey knock it ohoff." Takeru smiled innocently in return, "Sorry, you looked like you were falling asleep." He moved his place, sitting up properly and allowing Tai to pull his feet back. "How long?" Takeru blinked, looking at him. "Hm? What's up?" 

Tai sighed, leaning back on the couch, still feeling the moisture between his toes from Taker's tongue. "How long have you liked me?" Takeru's face couldn't have been a darker shade of crimson. He stammered, trying to fumble his words until he made an odd whining noise. "It's okahay Takeru, it's fine...you don't need to say anything or admit to it. I think it's really cute...and who knows...I am single after all...maybe if you get back to your grades I'll consider a date." The boy perked up, immediately hugging the taller digidestined with no holds barred, Tai's arms wrapping around him in return with a soft chuckle. "Hehe alright then...guess you learned your lesson."


End file.
